Hang
by TheDavisTrain
Summary: Hurray! Second Chapter Is Up People! Rated R for further updates--Teenage gangs are all surrounding charge in Tokyo, Japan, Vegeta moved from Sendai, Japan and tries making friends in Tokyo.
1. Info

Hang-Age

Vegeta-17

Goku / Kakarotto-18

Kaioshin-17

Yamcha-19

Piccolo-19

Gohan-18

Trunks-17

Pan chan-16

Bra-17

Marron-18

Android 18-17

Android 17-17

Vidal-17

Goten-16

Dende-18

Hang-Created Characters

Name-Age-Sex-Bike Gang-Description

□ Emma-18-F-Triflers- Taikan's girlfriend, 5 foot 7 inches tall, blue eyes, long blond hair placed lightly in a long pony tail, tight clothes, attitude and a sexy smile. 

□ Taikan-18-M-Triflers- Leader of the bike gang: 'Triflers'. Taikan is 6 foot 7 inches tall, buff and strong, Green eyes and blond hair sticking up straight in the air .

□ Yoritoki-16-F-Triflers- Long black hair, purple eyes, bad attitude, loose clothes, 5 foot 9 inches tall and girlfriend to Nilyah.

□ Nilyah-17-M-Triflers- Short brown hair sharp brown eyes, standing tall at 6 foot 7 inches, and the strong boyfriend to Yoritoki.

□ Frendai-20-M-Triflers- Akahito's boyfriend, died long green hair, dark hazel green eyes, reaching 6 foot 4 inches tall, and tight leather clothes.

□ Akahito-18-F-Triflers- Frendai's girlfriend, short pink hair sticking straight up in the air, baby blue eyes, 5 foot 11 inches tall, nice, and all loose male clothes, tom boy.

□ Goku-18-M-Sinners- Goku is the head leader, standing way up to 7 foot 10 inches. He has black eyes and black hair, bad attitude and yet... Sexy? 

□ Saber-16-M-Sinners- Big grey heartless eyes, raven black hair, 7 foot 5 inches tall, with a bad attitude and a piccolo like silence.

□ Arinori-20-F-Sinners- Black spiky hair, green eyes, evil smile, tight leather clothes, Saber's girlfriend, stands 6 foot 10 inches and bad attitude.

□ Kale-19-F-Sinners- long spiky grey hair reaching out in all directions, sharp yellow cat eyes, stands 7 foot 2 inches tall, skimpy clothes, Izumo's girlfriend.

□ Izumo-18-M-Sinners- Kale's boyfriend, tall black hair, thin yet strong, blue eyes, black trench coat, stands 7 foot 9 inches tall. 

□ Kaoru-17-M-Sinners- Shiba's boyfriend, tall black hair, hazel green eyes, stands 6 foot 5 inches tall, blunt humor, and very revengeful. 

□ Shiba-21-F-Sinners- Long yellow hair; tied up, yellow eyes, stands 6 foot 3 inches, Chi chi like attitude, and is Kaoru's girlfriend.

□ Yosai-16-M-Kalfers- Yaoi boy, is with Yeijiro, short green hair; always gelled back, purple eyes, stands 7 foot 5 inches, and has a nice view to the world.

□ Yeijiro-18-M-Kalfers- Leader of the Kalfers, long blue hair, bright smiled, blue eyes, stands a tall 7 foot 11 inches in the air, is Yosai's boyfriend. 

□ Febshi-17-M-Kalfers- Probably the only straight guy of the Kalfers, short spiky blond hair, big brown eyes, and stands 6 foot 7 inches.

□ Katsumi-19-F-Kalfers- Febshi's girlfriend, short spiky purple hair, aqua blue eyes, stands 6 foot 5 inches, is a jazz player. 

□ Takesi-21-M-Kalfers- Slicked back green hair, Pink eyes, Basho's boyfriend, stands 6 foot 9 inches tall, likes all of the guys in his bike gang. 

□ Basho-20-M-Kalfers- Takesi's boyfriend, Long orange died hair, hazel green eyes, stands 7 foot 3 inches, is very protective of his boyfriend.

□ Vegeta-17-M-Manslayers- Stands 6 foot 8 inches, black eyes, spiky black hair; Not created by me but made by Akira Toriyama, he is not mine!

□ Takafumi-18-M-Manslayers- Spiky raven black hair, black pool-like eyes, a big smile, stands 7 foot 4 inches and is Kiel's boyfriend.

□ Kiel-16-M-Manslayers- Takafumi's boyfriend, Short black hair, Orange eyes, stands 7 foot 1 inch; isn't that talkative, likes to listen to Vegeta.

□ Takamaza-18-M-Manslayers- Kan's boyfriend, likes to talk to Curtis, stands a good 7' 8 inches tall, dark denim blue eyes, long blond hair tied up. 

□ Kan-17-M-Manslayers- Only stands 6 foot 5 inches, loves to cuddle with Takamaze, spiky red hair, emerald green eyes, and sexy smile.

□ Curtis-19-M-Manslayers- The strong yet slim and short leader on the Manslayers, Curtis only stands at 5 foot 4 inches in the air, he has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. 

□ Yutaka-19-M-Manslayers- Curtis' boyfriend, stands 7 foot 8 inches, hair is right sided red and left sided blue, left side white and right side black eyes, and has two personalities.

□ Hokichi-18-F-Gushers- Talon's girlfriend, short straight pink hair, stands 6 foot 5 inches, eye color is cotton candy blue, and is Katsumi's twin.

□ Yuki-18-F-Gushers- Maxx's girlfriend, long blue hair; spiked up, green eyes, height is 6 foot 1, and likes to flirt around with other people. 

□ Maxx-18-M-Gushers- Is going out with Yuki, Short spiky blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, stands 7 foot 4 inches, and enjoys being with Yuki.

□ Aki-19-F-Gushers- Is going out with Aaron, hair color is green, eye color is blue, height is 7 foot 10 inches tall, and tends to explode a lot.

□ Aaron-16-M-Gushers- Is going out with Aki, has maroon hair, big brown eyes, a wide smile, stands 7 foot 11 inches, likes to play the drums. 

□ Talon-19-M-Gushers- Leader of the Gushers, Talon has dark tanish-like short spiky hair, dark black eyes, stands 7 foot 5 inches, is going out with Hokichi. 

□ Shizu-19-F-None- Shizu is Vegeta's older sister, she has long black hair reaching down to her ankles, she has deep black eyes, and she stands a full 7 foot 5 inches off the ground. She loves to play the violin, the guitar, and the piano.

Hang-Sum Up

Teenage gangs are all surrounding charge in Tokyo, Japan, Vegeta finally moves from Sendai, Japan and tries making friends in Tokyo, but it's hard and Vegeta's parents don't seem to be copping with his attitude very well.

Hang

she grabs her magazines   
she packs her things and she goes   
she leaves the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all   
her notes amd she knows, she's been here too few years to feel this old 

he smokes his cigarette, he stays outside 'till it's gone   
if anybody ever had a heart, he wouldn't be alone   
he knows, she's been here too few years, to be gone 

and we always say, it would be good to go away, someday   
but if there's nothing there to make things change   
if it's the same for you I'll just hang 

the trouble understand, is she got reasons he don't   
funny how he couldn't see at all, 'til she grabbed up her coat   
and she goes, she's been here too few years to take it all in stride   
but still it's much too long, to let hurt go (you let her go)   
and we always say, it would be good to go away, someday   
but if there's nothing there to make things change   
if it's the same for you I'll just hang   
the same for you   
I'll always hang   
well I always say, it would be good to go away   
but if things don't work out like we think   
and there's nothing there to ease this ache   
but if there's nothing there to make things change   
if it's the same for you, I'll just hang 


	2. Info2

Bike Gangs:

  


Triflers consists of: Taikan, Emma, Akahito, Frendai, Yoritoki, Nilyah, Pan Chan, Dende

  


Sinners consists of: Shiba, Izumo, Kaoru, Kale, Saber, Arinori, Yamcha, Android 17, Android 18, Goku

  


Kalfers consists of: Basho, Febshi, Katsumi, Yeijiro, Takesi, Yosai, Gohan, Piccolo, Vidal

  


Gushers consists of: Talon, Aaron, Aki, Maxx, Yuki, Hokichi, Trunks, Bra, Marron

  


Manslayers consists of: Yutaka, Takamaza, Kiel, Curtis, Kan, Takafumi, Vegeta, Kaioshin, Goten


	3. Chapter One Goodbye Sandai

Hang

  


Vegeta sighed sadly as he watched the trees and bushes go by and suddenly form into buildings, lights and all kinds of colored cars, he silently turned his attention over to his older sister sitting beside him slowly blowing bubble-gum and chatting about whatever with his father, sitting in the front seat keeping his main attention on the road in front of his eyes.

He then turned his attention to his mom that was smiling happily and looking at all of the people, life is ragged, time is torture, he thought, nothing will ever be like it was back in Sandai, Sandai was a haven... The only place Vegeta could really call his home, and all of his friends were coming over in a few days to check out the house and to see if Vegeta's attitude had improved any. Like it would! Vegeta had a habit of being the worst kid anyone could want around.

Why they had decided to move to Tokyo in the first place was a complete mystery to Vegeta. He had the strangest prediction that fitting into Tokyo was going to be the hardest and highest step he would ever take. If he could live through one day on Tokyo it would be a miracle to come true. And school! That was going to be hard... To hard, Kishima Highschool... Sounds pretty fun, I look forward to it, he thought and frowned inwardly when the car stopped in front of a tall building.

"Here we are!" His father sang out happily as he quickly opened his door and climbed out of the car to take a look at the library sized building.

"Great... My ass is fucking numb... I think it was beginning to shrivel up..." His sister said as she unbuckled her seat belt and slowly got out of the car.

"Whatever... your old enough to move out anytime you wish..." Vegeta smiled pulling the keys out of his left pocket and smiled, "I get to open it up... I'm first in..."

His sister came leaping over the car and began to fight with Vegeta over the keys, "I don't think so Greta!"

"Ahh, flying feverish flopping bouncy bitch!" Vegeta frowned as he had finally won when he broke Shizu's left middle fingernail, "And now, it is time for me to open up the building!"

Shizu frowned walking over to the car again and began to pull out stuff.

Vegeta slowly walked up to the building and stuck the keys in, turned it hesitantly in the lock and pushed the door open, "Huh?" He finally peeked in and smiled, walking in and slowly placing the keys on a table near by he began to browse the rooms, kitchen looked really nice, he looked forward to cooking tonight, knowing how his parents would refuse to he knew he had to anyway. 

He then walked into the dining room and smiled when he saw an elevator door, "What is this?" He walked over to it and pushed the up button, he jumped back when the door actually popped open, "Hey cool!! SHIZU COME AND SEE THIS!"

No less than two minutes later Shizu found Vegeta and smiled, "An elevator?"

"Yeah and it works!" Vegeta said and turned to look at Shizu, "Care to try it out?" 

Shizu smiled widely, "You bet!" She smiled running into the elevator followed slowly by Vegeta, "Push a button!"

Vegeta frowned reaching over and hesitantly pushed the number 4 button, "Ok, whoa!" The elevator started going up almost instantly and some music started playing from the speakers above their heads, "Wow this thing has the rock station in it!"

Shizu giggled, "And it's Linkin Park!"

Vegeta sighed when the door popped open and the music stopped, "Wow! Look at this place!"

"It's totally and completely gothic..." Shizu said and smiled nudging Vegeta with her elbow, "This is totally and completely a room meant for you."

Vegeta smiled shaking his head and agreeing with Shizu, "Yes... This is now my room...."

"Well go check it out!" Shizu said finally walking out of the elevator and just in time as the doors began to close.

Vegeta sighed as he walked around and finally when they were done the went back down stairs to help un pack, Vegeta getting all of the fourth floor, his sister getting all of the third floor and his mom and dad getting all of the second floor.

Shizu frowned as she finally reached the third floor and dropped her stuff on the bed, "I give up!" Slowly she slouched into a seat by her desk and sighed.

Vegeta finally had gotten his stuff unpacked and was about to check on the water when he heard the door ball ring, "I got it!" He yelled running into the elevator, going to the first floor and opened the door, "Hello?"

Standing right at the door with his fist in the air was a short 5 foot and 4 inch man, short spiky brown hair and deep almond brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Curtis... Heard you were movin' in..." The guy smiled sticking out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, I've been waiting a long time."

Vegeta frowned, "It's umm... Nice to meet you too... I'm Vegeta..." Finally shaking hands with Curtis, "So, why do I interest you again?"

Curtis smiled widely, "I'm the leader of the Manslayers..."

"The what?"

"The Manslayers, an all male bike gang, I want you to join my gang..." Curtis pointed to a bunch of messed up men on the other side of the street.

Vegeta frowned and thought for a moment, Well... I use to be in a regular gang and I know how to ride a motorcycle, I have one of my own... I've never been in a bike gang though, what if these guys hurt me? Oh well, this is my first day here and I've already been asked to join a bike gang, guess it won't hurt to try, plus, It'll be fun, ok why not, "Sure... Why not?"

Curtis smiled, "Alright, come on bitch!" He wrapped his arm around Vegeta's waist and led him over to meet the gang.

Vegeta frowned, ok this is weird... Hopefully it'll be a lot easier to get along with people if I hang with these guys.. They're exactly my type...

"Eh guys, This is Vegeta... Introduce yourselves..." Curtis said sitting beside a much taller man, Curtis being the shortest on, and he's the leader, Vegeta thought.

" 'Ello, I'm Takafume, 's nice ta meet ya' Vegeta..." A guy with spiky black hair and black eyes stood up and shook hands with Vegeta,

"I'm Kiel..." Short black hair and... Orange eyes?

Dark denim blue eyes glanced up at Vegeta finally standing to the full height of 7 foot and 8 inches, with long blond hair tied loosely in the back, "Hello Vegeta, It's nice to meet you... I am Takamaza."

Vegeta smiled shaking hands with the taller man, "You too..."

"Well, I'm Kan..." Only 6 foot 5? This guy was short, cute spiky red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

And the last one standing beside Curtis looked up at Vegeta with mitch matched eyes one of white and the other of black, his hair was red on the black eyed side and blue on the white eyed side, "I'm Yutaka... I am honored to meet you..."

Vegeta smiled widely as he shook hands with Yutaka. 

Curtis sighed sadly when another gang of people walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Skirt less Curtis." A guy with gravity defying hair said walking up and tapping Curtis in the side with his thumb.

Curtis growled and twisted his lips, "Right Noku Froku Goku!"

Goku smiled and walked up to Vegeta, "So this is the new kid eh? Pretty tight wouldn't ya' say? He looks ok... And might I say, he's quite... My way..."

Vegeta look up at this 'Goku' guy and growled, "You know I am..."

"I know who ya' are... Your from Sandai... Ya' have... Quite a record..." Goku walked around Vegeta looking him up and down, "Yes... Your very strong... But not so bad for me... I wantchya'... and I am going' ta' get ya'..."

"Really?" Vegeta frowned angrily and looked at Goku, "And exactly who are you?"

Goku smiled, "I'm Goku Son, most people call me Gonkuro though..."

Vegeta looked back at his gang and then turned to 'Gonkuro', "What is your bike gang?"

"The Sinners... We do it our way..."

"Sorry, It looks like I'm sticking with the manslayers." Vegeta smiled and then slowly frowned again, exactly who does this 'Gonkuro' think he is? He's annoying, I want to kill him, I want to cover him in his blood, But he is attractive nonetheless, Black t-shirt with a long sleeve for the right arm, tight jeans smothered with holes and cuts, big black puddles for eyes, Almost a masterpiece, He's ok I guess, Vegeta thought as he and Goku starred at each other.

Goku sighed and crossed his arms, "Ok then, Well, What school are you attending?"

"Kishima Highschool, I start tomorrow..." Vegeta replied looking down at a piece of plotted cement sitting on the road.

Goku smiled and pointed at the people behind him, "I go to Kishima, we all do."

Vegeta looked over Goku's shoulder at his men (and women), well, just my luck, I'm stuck in a school with a bike gang called the sinners, what else could go wrong today? He thought leaning on one foot and then gasped when he heard the sound of motorcycles, what is that?

Goku, Curtis and all of the others turned to the left to see another motor cycle gang, just my luck, now why'd I have to go and say that? 


	4. Chapter Two Goku Has A Secret

Hang-Chapter II

Goku Has a Secret!

Finally I got off my lazy bum to write this, it's been so long and I've been so busy with school work and everything. ^.^; I hope all of you can excuse my lazy self, my friend Tonya thinks she may be pregnant! O.O Ahhhh!!!!

Heh, heh, heh... Uhh... No... I love her and she knows it, Oh well, now I'm blabbing... 

Gosh... Only two replies... I suck.... Guess only two people have read this fic... I REALLY suck. If you want me to continue; do reply... PLEASE! I want to know if I really suck or not...

Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing this, cuz my fingers hurt now... o

Enjoy! ^.^

~TDT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sighed exultingly and sat back on his heels, chuckling and pushing back his hair; he glared at the bike gang riding straight for them, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'Triflers'..."

Vegeta gasped and looked over to Goku, "Excuse me? Another one?"

Curtis giggled and huffed, he frowned as the bike gang drove up and stopped right in front of The Manslayers and the Sinners, "Hi Taikan... What brings you here?"

"Yeah what brings you to our side of the town?" Kiel asked placing his hands on his knees and looking forward at them with a deadly glare.

Green eyes revolved over to where Curtis stood and a well defined body raised from a black motorcycle to stand forward of him, "Hello, hello, Curtis."

Curtis glared at the guy and finally smiled, "Hey Taikan... How are ya' doin'?"

Taikan smiled and hugged Curtis, "Just fine... And you?"

Curtis looked back at his guys, "Ohhh just fine, just fine... Except I'm messing a few today..."

Taikan looked around, "Yeah Shin and Goten eh? That's to bad.... I was hoping to be able to talk to Goten today... Oh well..." He tuns and notices Vegeta, "Well... Who's this?"

Curtis looked at Vegeta too, "Oh... This is Vegeta... He's 'The New Guy'... But he's tight."

All of the Triflers meowed loudly and then made purring sounds.

Taikan giggled and walked over to Vegeta; beginning to look him up and down and around, "Hmm... Nice... Really well built... But he isn't what I expected for one of the 1st rated bikers in Japan... But if he is that good then that means there's more to the boy then just another sexy body."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Oh come on... Is that POSSIBLY the best you could think of? Please!"

All of the Manslayers leaned their heads back and howled as for the Triflers who only snarled at them.

Goku chuckled, "Not really... Vegeta..." he smiled widely and cracked his neck.

Curtis sighed and switched to his left foot, getting tired of the Triflers already.

Taikan walked over to Goku and whispered something into his ear.

Goku's eyes widened and he turned around to his gang, "Come on guys... We've got to go... Something has come up..."

Vegeta sighed as he sat back in his seat in his room, //Hmm... That Gonkuro...\\ Thought he as tapping on the desk with his pencil's eraser was thought to help him clear his mind. He leaned over, feeling all of the muscles in his back creaking sorely and tensely, and began to write something on a piece of paper... //Dark ages in times of a world not known by many now; a fantasy for those that beith in need of a vacation... And a swirled sky of red and blue shall lay on the river, slowly drinking from it's life... Pink clouds dancing delightfully on the wind and following the sun around the planet, slowly making love to the wind as it sings in enchantment and stretching out it's limbs to let the sun know it was a new day\\ Vegeta pulled away wearily and smiled at the paper, "And if that were real..."

Slowly, he began to write again, //The creatures on the planet looked up to the sky as it changed it's tint, turning into a soft orange and pink, as they looked on their ears moved up and down in a slight curiosity that only one could have noticed in a very close range, their eccentric skin dying in the falling sun's set, and their hair flowing in the wind as they sat and watched it die down\\ Vegeta pulled away again but frowned this time, "I'm stuck... He slowly looked over at the clock; frowning when he noticed what time it was, "Getting late..." He walked over to his bed and climbed in.

Goku sighed as he walked into his house and locked the door; setting all of the groceries down on the table for his younger; more hyper brother; to put away on his own, stalking up to his room, shutting the door and cranking up the music, slowly sitting on his bed and picking up his backpack, "Sure hope dad gets home late tonight..." He looked out the window and across the street to Vegeta's house, "Vegeta... Hmm..." He chuckled to himself as he thought of the short spiky haired man, "Vegeta..." He repeated again, "I hope I get to see you again..."

He got up and walked over to his computer and turned it on, waiting for it to finish signing on and logged onto the net, he sat down in his seat and typed into Yahoo!, "Ok... Now... Sandai, Japan... Bike Gangs... Vegeta..." He leaned close to the computer and began to read Vegeta's profile but sprung up when he heard the door bell ring, "Just great... Hope that isn't dad..."

He slumped down stairs and up to the door and opened it, "Yeah?"

"Honey why do you constantly insist on locking the door?" His mom said lifting up, grabbing him on the sides of his head and pulled him down to kiss him on the forehead, cigarette in one hand and her purse in the other, "I told you to wait before I got home, honey, Goku, son, can you help me with something I need to get out of my car?"

Goku Smiled swinging his arms about his mom's waist and pulling her into a big hug, "Sure mom!" He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, slowly slipping the cigarette out of her hand, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his shoe to put it out, "But how many times have I told you not to smoke ma? It's VERY bad for your health!"

"Uh huh, uh huh, Sure son, nothing your mom can't handle, I'm young! I'm only 33 years old." His mother said pulling out another cigarette.

Goku sighed and pulled the cigarette away and smashed that one too, "Yes, and looking very good mom... But I don't want to watch you age and die over night."

His mom frowned and walked to the back "Oh... Is that how bad cigarettes are son?" 

"Yeah ma." Goku slurred out with a sigh, "So! What is it you need help with?"

"Come here and see!" His mom giggled out playfully.

Goku smiled softly and walked over to his mom, "K, ma, what is it? ... Holey cow ma! Where'd you get all of these disks!?"

His mom ushered him to help pick up the box, "Welllllll, seeing as it WAS your birthday today..."

Goku picked up the box and helped his mom inside with it, "Gee mom... Even dad forgot about that."

"Well I would never forget my own son's birthday. Your dad is just a stupid good-for-nothing low down lame excuse for a male type." His mom said and then began rummaging for a disk, "Now some of these I grabbed because I know how you like historic stuff and how you need to study for your exams coming up."

Goku giggled, "Really? That's great!" he gasped when he realized something quickly, "Hold on ma, k! I'll be Riiigggght back!"

His mom looked up just as he walked out of the room, "Sure... Honey..."

Goku walked back in, now wearing a pair of glasses, "Ok... Sorry... Just had to umm... Check myyy hair!"

His my frowned and shook her head slowly and then realized what Goku had done, "Honey are you STILL keeping your glasses off in front of that bike gang of yours? You need to wear them ALL of the time!"

Goku gasped and threw his hands up in surprise, "Of course not mom! I DO have them on all of the time!"

His mom rolled her eyes, "Sure Goku, You should be proud that your smart, show it! instead of hiding it from all of your friends. Be yourself around them, not Gonkuro!"

Goku sighed, finally giving up on trying to fight back with his mom, she always one EVERY time.


End file.
